


Resolution Rehearsal

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: Kurt and Blaine decide to give their resolutions for the New Year a run through before they officially put them into action. This one they're super excited about, and it's good in theory ...... but in execution, not so much.





	Resolution Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble 2018 prompts orange/turkey, and inspired by a meme I saw on the Cooking Light Facebook page.

“There!” Kurt snaps the lid on the final Tupperware and adds it to the pile. Then he plops into a chair beside his husband to bask in the glory of their hard work. “That’s meal prep for the entire week, including tonight, _done_! We did it!”

“Yes, we did.” Blaine puts his arm around Kurt’s shoulder, tired but proud of their accomplishment. “After two hours of sorting, slicing, marinating, and shredding, not only have we planned our meals for this entire week, but we finally found something to do with all our turkey leftovers.”

“That we did, love. That we did.” Kurt rests his head on his husband’s shoulder, a never ending smile of satisfaction lighting up his face. “Test driving our New Year’s Resolutions is literally the best idea we’ve come up with!”

“Absolutely.”

“And this one?” Kurt gestures to the neatly stacked containers of food covering their kitchen table. “Fabulous! Not only are we saving time and money, we’re going to be eating much, much healthier.”

“Yup. That’s … that’s great.”

“It _is_ … great.”

Kurt and Blaine fall silent staring at the piles of dinners before them.

“So … we should get started,” Blaine suggests, a little less enthusiastically than before. “With dinner, I mean.”

“Yeah,” Kurt agrees, staring at the Tupperware holding their meal for tonight – a quick and easy turkey casserole that they found on the Cooking Light website, similar to one they ate last night … and the night before. They’ve been eating turkey breakfast, lunch, and dinner for over a week.

They made a 28 pound turkey for Thanksgiving. It would be a sin if any of it went to waste.

Both men sigh at the prospect of another night of turkey for dinner, especially since they have turkey to look forward to when they wake tomorrow morning.

Blaine clears his throat. “Take out?”

“I was thinking Chinese,” Kurt says, reaching for his phone.

“Ooo!” Blaine exclaims as he starts piling Tupperwares into the fridge. “Get me orange chicken!”


End file.
